1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to rotors. More specifically, the present invention relates to spinning-reel rotors rotatably mounted on the reel unit for winding fishing line onto the spool.
2. Background Information
A spinning reel rotor is generally comprised of a reel unit that is mounted on a fishing rod, a spool which is mounted on the front portion of the reel unit so as to be axially movable and around which a fishing line is wound, and a rotor that is rotatably mounted on the reel unit for winding the fishing line around the spool. The rotor has a cylindrical portion that is disposed along the inner margin of the spool, first and second arms that extend forward from a rear portion of the cylindrical portion, and a bail arm that is pivotably mounted on the front tip of both arms and winds the fishing line onto the spool.
Recently, this type of spinning reel rotor is made of a lightweight aluminum or magnesium alloy in order to reduce the weight.
Issues Invention is to Solve
With the aforementioned conventional rotor that is designed to be lightweight, as the rotor begins turning lightly, rotation starts at the start-up owing to the smaller inertial momentum. However, where the load acting upon the rotor is small, the rotational speed will vary easily depending on how much or little manual force is used to turn the handle. As a result, smoothness is lost, and the rotational feel is impaired. Increasing the inertia to prevent such problem increases the energy needed to operate the rotor, which degrades efficiency at the start up.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a rotor which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
An object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight rotor that can be selectively adjusted to a situation in which rotational feel should be maintained and a situation in which start up efficiency should be maintained.
A spinning reel rotor is rotatably mounted on a reel unit for winding a fishing line onto a spool, and comprises a rotor unit, a bail arm, and an inertia-imparting member. The reel unit has a cylindrical portion that is rotatably mounted on the reel unit, and first and second arms that extend forward from the rear edge of the cylindrical portion. The bail arm is pivotably mounted on the tips of both of the arms and guides a fishing line onto the spool. The inertia-imparting member is detachably mounted to the rotor unit.
With this spinning reel rotor, the inertia-imparting member is detachably mounted on the rotor unit. Here, in situations where rotational balance is the priority, the inertia-imparting member is mounted on the rotor unit. When this is done, the rotational balance is not likely to be impaired because the moment of inertia of the rotor increases.
Preferably, the inertia-imparting member of the rotor is ring shaped. In this case, because the inertia-imparting member is ring shaped, by disposing it around the rotational center of the rotor, the rotational balance is not likely to be impaired.
Preferably, the inertia-imparting member of inertia is detachably mounted on the cylindrical portion of said rotor unit. In this case, even if the inertia-imparting member is mounted on the rotor, it does not interfere with the operation of the rotor because it is disposed on the cylindrical portion of the rotor unit, which is disposed in the interior of the spool.
Preferably, the cylindrical portion of the rotor has an anterior wall that is rotatably mounted on the reel unit, and the inertia-imparting member is disposed on the anterior wall around the center of the cylindrical portion. In this case, because the inertia-imparting member is disposed around the center of the cylindrical portion, rotational balance will not be impaired easily even if the inertia-imparting member is mounted thereon.
Preferably, the spool has a tubular skirt portion that is disposed on the outer circumference of the cylindrical portion with a gap therebetween. The inertia-imparting member is disposed so as to close the gap, such that the fishing line is prevented from entering the gap between the cylindrical portion and the skirt portion. In this case, by making the gap between the spool and the rotor small by means of the inertia-imparting member, fishing line can be prevented from entering into the gap between the cylindrical portion and the spool, and fishing line is not easily wound around the spool shaft.
Preferably, the inertia-imparting member of the rotor is formed from a material that has a density greater than that of the reel unit. In this case, the moment of inertia can be greatly increased in a small amount of space.
Preferably, the rotor further comprises a weight made of sintered tungsten and disposed on at least one of the cylindrical portion, the first or second rotor arms, and the bail arm. The weight is used to correct the rotational balance. In this case, because the weight is made of sintered tungsten, it is less expensive compared to when simple tungsten is used. It is also both less expensive and more reliably obtainable than other heavy metals such as bismuth, molybdenum, or the like. Further, tungsten is relatively less likely to decompose, and less likely to dissolve in seawater. Moreover, tungsten can be formed into a precise shape and weight by sintering. Because of this, the rotational balance can be inexpensively and precisely corrected.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.